1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to thermal dissipation devices, and particularly to an ionic thermal dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Ionic thermal dissipation devices usually utilize voltage to drive ionic wind generation systems to excite ions to generate ionic wind. The ionic thermal dissipation devices have three states: an ionic non-excitation state, an ionic excitation state, and an arcing state with over-voltage. The driving voltage at the three states has minor differences. Usually, the driving voltage is regulated to make the ionic thermal dissipation device work in the ionic excitation state and avoid arcing. However, it is difficult to control velocity of the ionic wind.